You Surprise Me
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been dating for a while now, and even though Kyle wants everyone to know, Stan's still not sure if he's ready. Style WARNING: Fluffiness! X3


I'm here with the best boyfriend ever, and we're secret. Our relationship that is, and today is the day we were gonna tell everyone. I've wanted to tell everyone how much I love him, but Stan's always been against it. He knows are parents wouldn't approve, well, at least mine, and everyone at school would never let us live it down.

Too bad I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to be with him, no matter what happens. I want to show all my friends, and everyone else how much I love him, and he loves me. It's been so hard to keep it from everyone, and I'm sure people are already suspecting it anyways.

"Well, Kahl. Think your sitting close enough to your boyfriend?"

Cartman is such an asshole. It was lunch and yes, I was sitting pretty close to Stan, and in fact we were secretly holding hands, but I wanted someone to mention it so we could tell them. I nudged Stan with my arm, signaling him to tell everyone. He opens his mouth, hesitating at first, then finally talks, but it was _not_ what I wanted him to say.

"S-shut up fatass. We're just friends. You guys know that."

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs, then goes back to eating. Meanwhile I gape at Stan, and I know my face shows hurt and anger. He tries not to notice, but I can see him look at me for a second out of the corner of his eye. I roll my eyes and get up and walk away, leaving my tray since I have no interest in eating it anymore.

I stomp into the hallway, luckily being empty, and just slide down to the ground. I want to cry so bad, but I know any minute now, if he really does love me like I love him, Stan'll be coming, so I don't. I just fight to hold in any tears I have, and that's a lot.

Just like I expected, Stan comes walking in, searching for me.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" He asks when he spots me in between lockers.

"Are you ashamed of us?" He looks at me, again mouth open, but I interrupt him again. "Look, I know why you don't want it to get out, but I don't care what anyone thinks of us, and you shouldn't either."

He looks at me for a second, then at the ground and when I thought he would just walk away, he comes over to me and sits down, kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into his arms, and look up to him as he talks.

"I'll make this right, Kyle. Believe me I will." And he kisses me again, before standing up and taking me with him as the bell rings. We walk together to our next class, and when we reach the door he kisses me softly and walks in the other direction.

"Wait. We're are you going?" He turns back to me and smiles.

"I told you. I'm going to make this right." He turns back around and keeps walking.

"Are you gonna beat up Cartman? 'Cuz that would kick ass!" I yell at him. He laughs, but doesn't respond and keeps going.

As soon as he turns the corner I open the door and walk to my desk. Mr. Garrison calls out roll and when he calls Stan's name, no one answers. He asks me where he is and I shrug. We hear a ding and that means announcements, but that's usually only in the mornings. They probably just hit the button on accident. I love it when that happens. But when they start talking, and I hear their voice, my jaw drops.

"Well, hello South Park Junior High. Stan Marsh here. So we're gonna learn a few things today. Some you probably know, since it's pretty obvious but, let's start. So, my name's Stanley Randall Marsh, I have black hair and blue eyes, and I have an AMAZING relationship with someone I really love and wanna know who it is?"

I search around slowly, seeing a few eyes pointed at me as I shrink in my seat.

"His- yes _his_- name, is Kyle Broflovski."

I feel everyone staring at me, whispering behind my back, and even a few of them are laughing, especially Cartman.

"And I know at this moment your probably laughing, or calling us fags or whatever, but I don't care. Just a recap: My name is Stan Marsh, and I love Kyle Broflovski. Get that through your head, 'cuz it's not gonna change. I love you, Kyle."

And then it clicks, and I don't hear his voice anymore. Sometimes, he surprises me.

"I love you too, Stan." I whisper to myself.


End file.
